


Если бы я умерла, то никогда бы больше не грустила

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В огне умирает Дин, а не Джессика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы я умерла, то никогда бы больше не грустила

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : fleshflutter  
>  **Оригинал** : [If I had died, I would have never felt sad at all](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/6264.html)  
>  **Бета переводчика и автор баннера** : Smth_Blue  
> К фику есть прекрасный [клип](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504862) от **Rumrouz**.
> 
>  **Примечание** : название взято из [песни Акиры Ямаоки](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMvOkUMPZ0g)

Пожар все меняет; переворачивает все внутри Джессики, потому что она знает, что видела той ночью. Она помнит, как истекала кровью, пригвожденная к потолку. Кожа на животе по-прежнему кажется слишком тонкой, потянешь — и разверзнется кровавая рана. И когда Сэм проводит пальцем по ярко-белому шраму, ей приходится перехватывать и отводить его руку.

Сэм тоже изменился. Стенфорд его уже не привлекает, и Джессика не знает: а привлекает ли его сейчас она, даже несмотря на то, как отчаянно он цепляется за нее ночью. Теперь она для него дороже любого сокровища — ее жизнь куплена за жизнь брата. И если Сэм бросит ее, думает Джессика, то сделает жертву Дина бессмысленной. Правда, о которой Джессике не хочется думать.

Они уезжают из Стенфорда, уезжают из Калифорнии. Просто садятся в машину Дина, черную и блестящую Импалу, и продолжают его путешествие. Джесс быстро учится: как зарядить ружье и перевязать рану, как упокоить мертвецов и уничтожить монстров. Она сидит на пассажирском сидении и смотрит в окно, пока от солнечного света не начинает щипать глаза.

Сначала они отправляются к отцу Сэма, потому что так бы сделал Дин, потому что он бы этого хотел. Джон похож на Сэма, решает Джессика, еще один человек, живущий воспоминаниями. Джессику он сразу невзлюбил. Она не удивляется. Да и как она могла ему понравиться? Его жена умерла, а Джессика выжила и лишила его сына. Они оба какое-то время пытаются держаться в рамках, ради Сэма. Джесс не обращает внимания на кипящие возмущением взгляды Джона, и он натаскивает ее так же, как натаскивал Дина, пока она не становится для Сэма достойным напарником.

Так продолжаться не может. Даже если Джесс и Джон могут делать вид, что все в порядке, — Сэм не может. Сэм весь как открытая рана. Он грубит и злится, и все скандалы между ним и Джоном заканчиваются лишь при упоминании имени Дина. _«Дин»_ заглушает споры, но не прекращает их. И через месяц Сэм затаскивает Джесс в Импалу, и они растворяются на дороге, змеящейся в ночь. Джон их отпускает.

Их жизнь — это охота, прерывающаяся время от времени днями, когда Сэм не вылезает из кровати, а просто тупо смотрит в потолок и молча плачет. Джесс остается с ним, обнимает и не отпускает, как и тогда, когда он просыпался от своих кошмарных снов. Больше она ничего не может сделать — только быть рядом, теплой и живой. Он целует прядки ее волос и больно сдавливает кожу, притягивая ближе, так, что остаются красные пятна.

Ей кажется, она его теряет. Когда начинаются видения, у Джесс уходит почва из-под ног, она пугается и думает о Дине, вытащившем ее из огня — кожа обуглилась и потрескалась; и ненавидит его за то, что сейчас ей здесь не место, что она не может быть тем человеком, который Сэму нужен.

У Сэма в бумажнике лежит фото Винчестеров. Сэму не больше шести-семи, он сидит на капоте вместе с отцом, а Дин жмется сбоку, уже тогда невыносимо _сияющий_. Джессика не раз натыкается на Сэма с этой фотографией. Он так пристально на нее смотрит, будто там, в этой фотографии, несколько слоев, будто на ней запечатлено нечто большее, чем усталый мужчина с двумя детьми.

Джесс не спрашивает, что видит Сэм. Ей и про Дина спрашивать не надо. Она знает о Дине кое-что, потому что иногда Сэм, неожиданно и запинаясь, рассказывает ей о брате. Однажды, когда они уезжают прочь от дымящегося трупа убитой девочки, Сэм говорит, что, когда они были детьми, оборотень порвал его любимую футболку, а Дин сшил ее для него из кусочков. Он ругался и сыпал проклятьями, до крови исколол пальцы иголкой, но все же, гордо улыбаясь, вручил футболку Сэму.

Так подробно о Дине Сэм никогда не рассказывал. В основном, ограничивался репликами вроде: «Дин всегда предпочитал пистолет винтовке» или «Вот здесь Дин ходил в школу целый семестр». Джесс научилась не требовать большего. Она не знает, что получит в ответ.

Смерть сделала Дина идеальным. То, что Сэм спокойно жил без него, уехав в Стенфорд, стало неважным. С мертвецом трудно соперничать, и вообще глупо считать себя его соперницей. Плевать, сколько делает Джесс и сколько ей приходится выдержать, именно Дин — недосягаемый идеал. Он старший брат, чье одобрение всегда ускользает, чья улыбка становится прекраснее от того, что он больше никогда не улыбнется.

Джесс не может заставить себя его ненавидеть, потому что помнит мгновения, что провела на потолке, парализованная ужасом и ожидающая смерти, внезапно повершившая в существование Ада, и помнит, как он спас ей жизнь. Она понимает, что Дин сделал это ради Сэма, но все же… Дин совсем ее не знал и все же за нее умер. И пусть Сэм все больше от нее отдаляется, она не может опуститься до такой неблагодарности и ненавидеть Дина.

Ее не оставляют тревожные мысли, что она ввязалась во все это из чувства долга и благодарности, да еще студенческого романа, который давно следовало закончить.

В забегаловке недалеко от Колорадо к ней клеится механик. У него глубокий смех и блестящие глаза. Даже с убранными с лица волосами и сходящим с подбородка синяком Джессика красива. Она смотрит на протянутый чек с нацарапанными цифрами и долго не может понять, что это такое. Парень смотрит на нее с многообещающей улыбкой, и до нее доходит: номер телефона. Она ошарашенно его благодарит и выбрасывает листок в мусорку по пути к Импале, а парень смотрит ей вслед и мрачнеет, видя угрюмое лицо Сэма. Он снова бросает взгляд на ее синяк и качает головой.

По дороге Джесс вжимается лбом в стекло — в ушах гулом отдается «Металлика» — и пытается понять свои мотивы. Она здесь потому, что чувствует ответственность за состояние Сэма? Она остается, потому что боится, что призрак Дина со всей своей ангельской укоризной вернет ее обратно, если она попытается уйти? Или она ждет, когда Сэм наконец разлюбит своего мертвого брата и вспомнит о ней?

Внутри нарастает ужас — она не понимает, зачем делает это; тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Джесс просит Сэма остановиться, ее бледность и настойчивые нотки в голосе не оставляют ему выбора. Сэм кладет ей руку на талию, когда она опускается на колени в траву и ее выворачивает.

После она сидит на капоте Импалы и дрожит. Она подтягивает колени к груди и зажмуривается. Сэм сидит рядом и смотрит, как ветер колышет траву на полях.

Они так долго молчат, что Джесс не сразу соображает, о чем спрашивает Сэм.

— Холодно?

«Лучше так, чем огонь», — хочет ответить она, но просто кивает.

Некоторое время ничего не происходит. Уже не в первый раз Сэм кажется нормальным, а потом снова уходит в себя. Потом Сэм встает — металл скрипит — и идет к багажнику. Джесс больше не чувствует тепла его тела.

— Вот, — говорит Сэм.

Он набрасывает старую кожаную куртку ей на плечи. Она такая теплая, что Джесс растворяется в ней, как в объятии. Сэм поправляет воротник, проводит костяшками по щекам, замечает, что она плачет, и кладет ее голову себе на грудь.

Джессика придвигается ближе, сминая куртку, и вечерний воздух пропитывается запахом дыма.

**Конец**


End file.
